Crossing Destiny
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Faith Achenbach, the little sister of Elfriede Achenbach and Big sister of Lieselotte Achenbach has been kept alone in the dark by the drexler institute. Can't take it anymore, she decided to escape from her 'prison'. However, her escape is the start of her new adventure
1. Chapter 1 Escape

**Hello everyone **

**This is my crossover story about Arcana Heart and Dead or Alive (and many more actually) **

**There's 1 OC and she's the main character**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Escape

Rain. I stared at the bad weather and looking at my Purple hair**.** That damn Drexler Institute took me and my sister away from my parents and do some sort of experiment on us. I don't remember exactly how it was feel but believe me I hate it. After that me and my sister turn into some albino person or somewhat, our eyes become red and our hair become white. The worse thing is, we were the only girls that survive from those horrible experiment. Most of the girls are dead and the other turn into ethereal being or something like that.

After that we escape from our "prison", they kept us locked because they say we are the "rare" one. So we escaped and go back to our parents. But now, here I am… Separated from my sisters and locked in dark room, doing nothing, forbid to go out. I know I have said that I have reunited with my family, but things turned upside down. And that's the thing I don't want to remember anymore, so let's just forget about it.

I stared outside nonstop, my mind's occupied with many things and it's quite peaceful, until someone step a feet inside my "prison." He has white hair, wearing red armor with two katana on both side of his waist. I looking at him with disgust, he's the reason why I'm here, the reason why I have to be separated from my family. "Good Afternoon Faith, how are you feeling today?" He said with his annoying voice (to my ears at least) I don't answer him. "My, my why so quiet? We are after all living in the same institute, at least you should be… a little nicer with me." Hearing that, I feel I want to smack him to the ground. "Nice? Oh I'm sorry I don't feel being nice to someone who already ruining my life LORD Ayatane." As I said that I spat to him. "Oh my apologies miss I don't supposed you should say such a thing in front of your superior." He said calmly. "Superior!? I'm sorry, I don't recall that I look at you as superior. All I see is a heartless man who killed million girls in the search of "immortality" and separated innocent children from her family without even thinking how she feels!" I yelled at him, which is make him furious. He grabbed a whip from one of his guard and hit my cheek with it. I glared at him with absolute hate in my eyes. "Hold your tongue your filthy brat! You should be grateful that I let you live." He then leave the room which make me so relieve.

"Goodness…" I sighed. "I can't take this anymore, I have to get out of this…this prison." So when the night's come I make my preparation. I take all of my belongings and put them in my bag. The guards are still awake, but it's not me if I don't have any plans you know. I sit on my bed and take a breath and sing a lullaby to make them fall asleep

nenne korori ya yozora no tsuki yo izuko e yuku  
_It's time to go to bed, and wonder to where the moon will go in the night sky_

yume ni ukabishi kage wo nagamete  
hitori shizuka  
_You can float in your dreams or gaze at the shadows_  
_in your quiet loneliness_

uta wo tonaete omoi tsuranete  
kono hi wo mukau  
_You can sing a song or connect you feelings_  
_to greet this new day_

wakare wo nageki mukashi wo mederu  
tada kanashi ya  
_You can grief at a parting or admire those old days_  
_Still, it will be sad_

akaki kami sae kageri wo matoi  
wa ga mi wo utsusu  
_May it be crimson hairs or crimson clouds_  
_I will reflect them_

utau ibuki wa yomosugara  
ano hito ni todoke ya  
itsu no hi ka  
_The breath of my singing will last all the night_  
_So it can reach that person_  
_But I wonder when...?_

Was yea ra sonwe infel en yor.  
_I will be very happy to sing for the sake of your love_

As I finished singing, I look around. The guards fell asleep. "Goodness. I did expect this to be easy, but I did not expect it to be THIS easy." I thought. "Whelps, all that matter is my plan's work and I have to get out of here before they are awake."

I take the key from the guard and run as fast as I can from my 'prison'

**Gianti-Faith : That's chapter 1 folks**

**Faith : Finally, I thought I will be there forever**

**Gianti-Faith : Aww, come now Faith I'm not that cruel.**

**Faith : okay okay. Anyway, R&R Folks : ]**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

**Gianti-Faith : Hey guys! Finally chapter 2!**

**Faith : You look tired Gianti, you okay?**

**Gianti-Faith : Not really. Having 3 tests in a row today drive me crazy!**

**Faith : Whoa…whoa… calm down girl…let's just onto the story 'kay?**

**Gianti-Faith : OK…Please do the disclaimer**

**Faith : Sure! Gianti-Faith doesn't own anything except me and the other OCs**

Faith run as fast as she could to the exit, hoping that no one awakes and ring the emergency bell. Unfortunately, lady luck's not on her side today "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP" The emergency bell rang

"OH MY GOD! LADY LUCK'S NOT ON MY SIDE TODAY!" Faith cries in panicked.

"**Faith, if you keep running then you'll get captured eventually , why don't you teleport?"**

"Teleport?" Faith slapped her forehead for her idiocy. "I'M SO STUPID! Thanks Amaterasu"

Faith then muttered a spell and she vanished into several flower petals and flew somewhere.

Elsewhere, A pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons stood in the middle of destroyed village. She wears fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece, stood and stared at the destroyed village.

"Look at this! That man, if I got my hands on him, I'll make sure that he will never see the sun rise again!" As she said that Faith teleported above her and she fall on the top of the girl.

"Owiee… I'm so sorry…" Faith said as she get off from the girl

"Ouch! What's the big…"

The girl cut herself as she saw the girl who land on top of her. She has a long purple hair which she ties into a ponytail and wearing a purple fancy-looking outfit (A/N : It looks like Luca outfit)

She gasped. "Oh my…Faith..?"

Faith frowned and take a closer look to the girl. She gasped when she realized who the girl is.

"Goodness Gracious! Lady Noire?" She exclaim.

Without hesitation Noire ran towards Faith and hugged her "Oh Faith, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRY WE WERE?"

"Lady…Noire… *cough* Can't…Breath"

Noire then realized what she's doing and let go of the girl

"Oops, sorry" she said, blushing

"It's okay. As for your question, HE captures me, that's why you can't found me. He's been locking me up with extreme protection."

Noire blinked her eyes

Twice

Thrice

"THAT EVIL HEARTLESS MAN! I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED HIM WHEN I SEE HIM LAST TIME!"

"L-lady Noire, please calm down." Faith said as she tried to calmed the furious CPU.

"OK…I'm calm…" she said, even though she didn't look like it.

Faith sighed in relieve **'Man, she always scary when she is angry. As usual' **She tought.

"So Faith, now that I found you would you like to live in Lastation with me?" Noire ask her

Faith blinked her eyes. "Umm… Is it okay?" She ask

Noire looked at her as if she was stupid and slap her back "Of course silly! You are part of my family now!" She said.

Faith think about it. She doesn't have anywhere to stay. If she run just like a criminal, no doubt that Ayatane will found her. She then nodded and Transform into Violet Heart. Violet Heart wears a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of Violete and smaller blue glowing pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. The hair piece is dark eyes changed color as became blue . Noire then transform too into Black heart and both of them flew to Lastation.

**Gianti-Faith : and… that's the chapter 2**

**Noire : Finally! I've been waiting for like ages to make my appearance **

**Faith : Gosh, you choke my life outta me**

**Noire : *blushing***

**Gianti-Faith : R&R guys, see ya on the next chapter :]**


	3. Chapter 3 Bearers and Mission

Bearers and Mission

**Gianti-Faith : OH MY GOD! JUST KILL ME NOW WOULD YOU?**

**Violet Heart : Whoa, whoa calm down young lady. **

**Gianti-Faith : THAT STUPID FRICKIN' BIOLOGY IS REALLY MAKE ME LOOSE MY MIND!**

**Noire : now, now calm down… Faith, why are you in your HDD form?**

**Gianti-Faith : *smack Noire on the face***

**Noire : *rub her cheek* I see why now *Transform into Black Heart***

**Violet Heart : Now, now Gianti, you don't want our reader to run away didn't you?**

**Black Heart : Yeah, so calm down *rubbing her red cheek***

**Gianti-Faith : I'm Calm…Please do the disclaimer**

**Black Heart : Sure. Gianti-Faith doesn't own anything except her OCs**

They arrived at Latation when the sun is about to set. They changed back into human form and Noire lead her to Bassilicon.

"Wow, things didn't change much…"

"You still remember?"

"Not really. Some things are still foggy to me."

" I see"

When they arrived, Faith just look at the building. It looks exactly like she remembered (A/N : I'm not good at describing buildings, so I'm not describing it… Sorry)

When they entered the Bassilicon, they were greeted by two figures. One of them is a boy and one of them is a girl.

"Uni! Kei! Hello!" Faith greeted.

"Faith Onee-chan!" Uni exclaim as she run and hugged her.

"Faith, it's good to see you again." Kei said.

She only smiled and let go of Uni to hug Kei. As she let go of Kei, Noire step closer to her.

"Faith, there's something that I want to talk about with you, do you mind?" Noire asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, of course no."

Noire then lead her to her room and they both sat down on the couch. Faith seems nervous because Noire has a serious look on her face.

"Well then Faith, I want to ask you something. Do you know what Bearers is?"

Faith Nodded. "Well, as far as I know Bearer is people like me who is a host of Goddess like Amaterasu."

"Correct, do you know how many Bearers are there?" She asks again.

Faith shook her head.

"There's 14 Bearers Faith. One of them is you, Bearer of Light, host of Amaterasu. The others you know is your sisters Elfriede the Bearer of Onslaught and Lieselotte the Bearer of Destiny. There are 11 others."

"Ooookayyyy…. And you telling me this because..?"

"Faith, this maybe hard but… I want you to find the other 11 bearers. Most of the bearers are completely oblivious of what they can do- no what their powers can do, if they can control it then… You know what happen right?"

Faith didn't need to answer that. Of course she knew. In fact, she already experience it once. And that's the story she will NEVER remember.

"But… Why me?"

Noire smile "It's because I believe in you."

Faith smiled a little.

'I never got caught any slack huh?'

'**It seems so. So, what do you say?'**

'I'm going to do it of course! Besides, if I do this, there might be a chance for me to find my sisters'

'**Okay then, I'll help you in any way I can. I want to see all of my old friends too.'**

Faith grinned widely at that. She really is a lucky girl to have such a nice friend like Amaterasu.

"So, what do you say?" Noire asked.

"Sure, I'm going to do it." Faith said.

Noire smiled. "Good, then you may rest so tomorrow we can start our training."

Faith blinked her eyes at that "Training?"

"Of course! If you planning to do a journey to another dimensions then, you NEED to train. There are many dangerous creatures out there!"

Faith sweat dropped at that 'M-man, I hope I still have my life until I began my journey'

**Gianti-Faith : And…That's chapter 3 for you… I'm sorry if it's so short**

**Faith : Don't worry too much Faith, at least you still writing a good story.**

**Noire : Yeah! Don't be so down.**

**Gianti-Faith : Yeah…**

**Uni : R&R guys… :]**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Ayane

Meeting Ayane

**Gianti-Faith : Finally! Chapter 4!**

**Faith : Aren't you supposed to study now?**

**GF : Nah, I'll do it when the sun set.**

**Faith : Okay. Just… Don't make me and Noire to be your stress target next time.**

**GF : Nah, don't worry. Now, then since you're going to make appearance in this chapter, will you do the honor Ayane?**

**Ayane : Fine. GF doesn't own anything except her OCs.**

**GF : You're so anti-social *Sweatdropped***

**Ayane : …**

**GF : Anyway FYI This chapter is set 2 months after the previous chapter **

It was quite and peaceful in the village of Mugen Tenshin clan ninja. Everyone enjoy their day. Well, almost everyone. Ayane, the ninja of Hajin Mon Sect didn't enjoy that day at all. She has trouble sleeping because of that dream she has. Needless to say that she hasn't sleep for 3 days. She then walk to waterfall valley to relax a bit.

"**You okay?."** Asked Shiranui (A/N : Shiranui is Ayane's Goddess.)

'No.'

'**Well, it's your own fault for not sleeping for 3 days.'**

'Did you expect me to sleep after seeing that dream for almost a month?'

'**Well, no. Sorry.'**

'I just hope that that dream isn't going to happen.'

'**I doubt that. You have ME right here.'**

'Right, thanks for the reminder.'

'**Anytime.'**

She keeps talking to Shiranui until someone suddenly fell on top of her.

"Ouchh!" The person said."

"Owww." Ayane muttered and looked up to see who land on top of her. She saw a purple hair girl girl who looked like 13, wearing a moon-shaped circlet on her hair. Her outfit is mostly dark purple. She wears a pair of high-heeled shoes with ribbons.

"Oh my Goodness! I'm so sorry!" She said, panick.

She quickly get off of Ayane and give her her hand to help her stood.

Ayane grab her hand and stood up.

"Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry!"

"I'm fine." Ayane said.

"Oh, good." The girl said.

There was an awkward silent between them for a moment until the girl speak again.

"My name is Faith, what's yours?"

"Ayane." Ayane said.

"Ayane huh? That's a cute name." She smiled.

Ayane blinked her eyes. Did she really just said that her name is cute?

"So… what is this place?" She asked.

"This is a waterfall valley, a valley that located close to the village of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan." Ayane explain.

"Mugen Tenshin clan? What's that? A ninja clan?" Faith asked again.

"Yes."

"Wow, I must have been teleported far away." Faith muttered.

"Sorry?" Ayane asked.

"Nothing." Faith said.

"Oh." Ayane said.

'Man, what a killer conversation is that.' Faith thought.

'**Faith, it seems she's a bearer I can feel a power within her.'**

'I know that. I saw her mark on her neck when I landed on top of her.'

'**Oh. So what do you think of this young lady?"**

'She seems nice but she is very quiet… and lonely…'

"Hey, you listening?"

Faith snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. What?" Faith asked.

"I ask where are you from."

Faith gulping at that she can't just said that she's from another dimension and come here to search for bearers. Worse yet, she can't just tell Ayane that she is a bearer that have to work with her to maintain the balance of the world. God, they just met a minute ago.

Ayane saw the look on Faith's face. She seemed troubled because of her question. She decided to drop it. "If you don't want to tell me then it's fine."

Faith sighed in relieve. 'Thank goodness she is not a pushy person' Faith thought. She smiled gratefully at Ayane.

Ayane blushed a bit. No one ever smiled at her like that. Heck, everyone looked at her as the "cursed child." Who would want to smile to her.

Faith giggled when Ayane blushed. She seems like a nice and sweet young lady.

"So Ayane, can you take me around the village?" Faith asked?

"Sorry?" Ayane asked as she snapped back to reality.

"Can you take me around the village?" Faith repeated.

Ayane was unsure. People with definitely glared at her with disgusted look. Worse yet, what if this girl will too when she know why. She finally met someone that wanted to talk to her other than Hayate. But this too gave her an opportunity to see whether this girl is liked other people or not. She then decided.

"Sure." She said.

**GF : And that's that.**

**Faith : why are you always making me to land on top of other people?**

**GF : 'Cause it's funny**

**Ayane : You're so heavy…**

**Faith : W-well blame Noire for that! She makes me eat a lot for the last 2 months because she said that I'll need it for my journey!**

**Noire : Hey! I'm just worried about you!**

**GF : Goodness…. Ayane if you would.**

**Ayane : sure. R&R folks**


	5. Chapter 5 Similiarity

Similarity

**GF : HI guys**

**Faith : Hey Faith.**

**GF : Where are the others?**

**Faith : I told them to go buy something 'cause we don't have anything to eat**

**GF : Oh okay, what a kind girl you are, will u do the disclaimer?**

**Faith : Sure! Gianti-Faith doesn't own anything except her OCs**

Ayane took Faith to explore the village. The village is very beautiful and peaceful in Faith opinion.

But something bother her…

Since they took a step inside the village, everyone keep staring at them – well, more specifically to Ayane, and the looks they gave her made her shiver.

It's a disgust look.

'Geez what's whit these people? They keep staring at her as if she was a pile of trash that's not supposed to exist!' Faith thought angrily

'**Yeah, you're absolutely right! What's with that disgust look anyway?' **Amaterasu said just as angry as Faith. She always hate it when someone is making that look, because it reminded her at Faith's unhappy childhood.

'I swear if they didn't stop that right now I'll make them regret it!'

'…**Not going to stop you.' **Amaterasu muttered nervously as she know what will going to happen.

1...

2…

3…

That does it.

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!?" Faith yelled.

Everyone in the village look taken a back at the girl who yelled at them, while Ayane look at Faith in shocked.

Faith didn't seem to care. She keep glaring at the villagers with her deadliest glare, and that glare is enough to make the villagers look away.

"Come on Ayane let's get out of here." Faith said calmly.

Ayane nodded and a bit surprise when Faith grabbed her hand and lead her back to waterfall valley.

When they arrived, Faith noticed that Ayane is staring at her. She then smiled and ask "Is there something on my face?" She asked innocently.

Ayane blinked "No. It's just…" She paused. "It's just?" Faith repeated. "Why are you doing that?" Ayane asked. "Doing what?" She frowned. "Uh…Yelling at them…" Ayane said. "Oh, that? I just hate it that people is looking at you with that look. They look at you like you are some kind of trash." Faith said.

"That's what I am in their eyes." Ayane said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Faith frowned.

Ayane sighed as she knew that she will lose her first friend. "Well, it's because of my childhood. My FATHER raped my mother and after that I was born in this world. Because of this incident everyone hate me and looked at me in disgust, they even called me "demon child."" Ayane said sadly.

Faith just stood there.

She was shocked.

Ayane prepared herself for the worst, but what happen next is far beyond her imagination."

"TH-THAT'S HORRIBLE! NO ONE IS DESERVED TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT AFTER THAT HORRIBLE CHILDHOOD!" Faith yelled.

Ayane looked at the girl, shocked. Did she hear her right?

"…You're…not disgust in me?" Ayane asked quietly.

Faith looked at her as if she was just said something idiot, which she did. "Why should i? It's not your fault about what happen in the past, you can't do anything about it, beside it's not give them the right to treated you like that."

Ayane looked taken a back by that.

'Did I really just hear that?'

'**Yes, you are silly. Finally you've found a true friend huh?'**

'I…Think so…"

"Are you still alive in there?" Faith asked jokingly.

Ayane snapped to reality and lit her face to looked at Faith's.

"Uh..yes sorry…You said that as if you have experienced the same thing."

Ayane quickly regretted what she just said as she saw the look at Faith's face. She seemed disturbed by that question.

"I'm…sorry…" She said quickly.

Faith gave her a sad smile "It's okay, as for the answer of your question yes I have experienced the same thing… Though it's not as bad as yours." Faith said sadly.

"Can you…tell me?" Ayane asked carefully.

Faith looked at her and nodded.

"Me and my sister are born with special powers. Powers that's beyond human imagination. In ancient time there are 14 Goddesses who exist long before the Greek Gods even exist they are called the Brushes Goddesses. Every centuries they will search for human vessel who suited them well, and will stay with them for eternity, these girls who possessed them called Bearers. Me and my sisters are bearers and because of that everyone afraid of us and they thought that the goddesses are a fool for choosing… Frail and useless girls like us… Since then I have no friends." Faith said sadly.

Ayane looked at the girl sadly. She didn't realize that there's someone out there who is share the same fate as she was. But…Something took her interest in the story… Brushes Goddesses…

'Shiranui… are you…?'

Shiranui sighed sadly.

'**Yes , Ayane. I'm one of the Goddesses.'**

'The, why didn't you tell me?" Ayane asked calmly. To be honest she is a bit angry, but She can't be angry at Shiranui.

'**It's just… Ayane, Bearers duty is to maintain the balance between worlds, if I told you the truth and you realized your power then you'll be in grave danger… I don't want you to get hurt you know.'**

'I know that your reason will be that. Don't need to worry I won't got hurt that easily.'

"Anyway Ayane…" Faith began.

"Hmm?"

"Who is your Goddess?"

Ayane shocked. "H-how…?"

"I have the power to sense…" She said simply.

"Oh… Her name is Shiranui." Ayane answered.

Faith gasped "Oh my God! Shiranui!? So you must be the ultimate bearer!" Faith said.

"Ultimate…Bearer?" Ayane asked, confused

"Shiranui is our lady. In other words she's the strongest out of all of the bearers." Faith explained.

'Shiranui, I didn't know that you are a lady' mused Ayane.

'**Shut up! Don't mention that, it's embarrassing!'**

Ayane giggled at that.

"Hey… Did you just… giggled?" Faith asked?

Ayane quickly composed herself and turned away, embarrassed.

"Aww come on…Smile again…You looked cute when you smiled." Faith whined.

"Umm…No…" Ayane said still embarrassed.

"Oh okay… Then…" She give her her hand.

"Uh…?" Ayane looked confused.

"Let's shake hands. We are friends now, so as a prove that we are friends, let's shake hands." Faith said.

Ayane smiled a bit and held out her hand and shook Faith's hand.

'Maybe… I have found a true friend…'

Unknown to them that a certain ninja is watching them and looked happy at the scene.

**GF : That's that… *hiks* What a touching story…**

**Faith : Yeah…**

***silent***

**GF : Anyway, please R&r**


	6. Chapter 6 Partner

Partner

It was raining hardly at Lastation, no one seems to be out of their house in such a terrible weather. However, There is someone- no more like something is walked around Lastation in this terrible weather. She is not human. She came from another world, Digital world to be exact. She came in order to find her partner.

Salamon and Viximon startled when the thunder struck. They have been walking for like, 2 hours since they arrived. The digital world is save now thanks to the digidestined, that's why the four souvereigns, order her, Lopmon, and Patamon to go back to their partner. Azulongmon, however order Viximon to go with them too because it seems that, she has a partner too. The problem is, their partner is somehow separated from one another, while Viximon had no idea how her partner looked like.

'I can't find her if this keep going… Maybe I should search some kind of hole or something.' Salamon thought.

"Viximon, let's find a shelter for now. We can't find them if this keep going." Salamon said. Viximon nodded

They then, went to the nearest shelter and stay there, waiting for the rain to stop.

'Faith… Where are you…?' Salamon thought

The said girl is in her room with her new best friend, Ayane. Ayane came to her this morning because she had a fight with her brother and she is a bit… well…. heartbroken. So after that she ran away from home, and the first person she went to is Faith.

They only knew each other for 3 days but they already forming a strong bond.

"Ayane, are you okay now?" Faith asked, concerned.

"Yes, don't worry Faith I'm fine now." Ayane said, smiling.

"That's good." Faith said.

"Anyway, Faith… I want to ask something." Ayane said.

Faith gave her a curious look. "What is it?"

She pull a some sort of necklace and a weird device out of her pocket.

"Do you know what these things are?" She asked.

Faith gasped. It's a crest and a digivice! But why did Ayane got one? Is she one of the digidestined too?

"Umm Hello Faith?" Called Ayane.

Faith snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry. Umm Ayane… Where did you get that ?" Faith asked carefully.

"Umm yesterday these things suddenly appear near my bed." She said.

"Oh…Well Ayane, these things is digivice and Crest. It's something like umm… Well do you get an egg or something?" Faith asked.

Ayane think for a moment. "No…" She said.

"I see… Anyway just keep it. It'll useful." Faith said.

Back to our sweet digimons, the rain has stop so they continue their journey.

"Salamon, do you know where our partner is?" Viximon asked.

Salamon opened her mouth to answer when suddenly she smells something familiar.

The scent it's the same as Faith scent, a strawberry mixed with chocolate. She smiled widely.

"I think I know where they are!" Salamon exclaimed happily.

Viximon smiled widely. "Lead the way!"

**5 Minutes Later**

"Is this it?" Viximon asked.

"Yep! Let's go in!" Salamon said.

When they just about to go in, the door opened to reveal two girls. Both have purple hair, one of them seems to be 16 years old and another one seems to be 13 years old. Salamon smiled widely at the 13 years old girl.

"FAITH!" Salamon exclaimed

"Salamon! How'd you get here?" Faith asked as Salamon jumped to her arms.

"The Sovereign digimon told us to come meet you guys again!" Salamon said.

Faith beamaed at that. "That's wonderful! Say…" She said as eyeing the yellow digimon that came with Salamon.

"Who is your friend here?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Viximon, she came with me because her partner is here too!"

Faith gasped at that and looked at Ayane. If Ayane is a digidestined, then her partner is…

"Hello…" Viximon said shyly to Ayane.

Ayane smiled at the little digimon. Somehow, she found that Viximon is koind of cute. "Hello."

Viximon smiled. "What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Ayane. Nice meeting you Viximon." Ayane said.

Viximon smiled. This girl is so sweet and kind. "Ayane, will you be my partner?" She blurted out.

Ayane blinkd at that.

Before she could answer her digivice glowing and…

"Viximon digivolved to….Renamon!"

Viximon turned into a tall yellow fox who has purple arm accessories or something.

"Wha…" Renamon gasped at her new form.

"Wow…" Ayane gaped at the new form of Viximon.

"Then, Renamon, your partner is Ayane!" Salamon exclaimed happily.

Renamon smiled a bit at that. "Well…" She said shyly.

"Well, Renamon hope we can be a good team." Ayane said.

"Yes…" Renamon said.

"Okay then Ayane, welcome to the team!" Faith said. "I have to introduce you to other digidestined later on."

"digidestined? "

"Yup, it's a group of people who has digimon, like us." Faith explained.

"Oh. Okay sure."

**That's it folks, sorry if it's so short. So, I give Ayane a partner too. At first I think it will be Shurimon, but her personality is match more to Renamon, so I decided her partner is Renamon. Anyway R&R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Kyubimon, The Bewitching Beast

Kyubimon, The Bewitching Beast

Ayane finally decided to go home, but as she teleported back, she just realized one thing. How is she going to hide Renamon? Renamon is as tall as her, it would be difficult to hide her. Ayane looked at Renamon skeptically. Renamon seems to be a fine companion. She knows what it means to mind their own business.

"Err… Renamon." Ayane began. Renamon looked at her partner. "You see, I've been wondering about how I should hide you, I mean… well I'm kind of sure that my whole clan will freak out if they see you. No offense." Ayane explain. Renamon thought about it. It's true that she hard that most of humans would freak out if there's any fox who walked with two feet. "Well Ayane, I can always hide in the shadow. But remember if you are in danger please don't complain if I suddenly appear." She said half jokingly. Ayane giggled at that. Tonight is going to be great.

Both of them sensed that someone's coming so Renamon quickly hide and Ayane composed herself. The one who came turned out to be Ryu Hayabusa, the leader of Hayabusa clan and the best friend of Hayate. "Oh, Master Ryu." Ayane said in calm voice. "Ah, Ayane where have you been? Hayate is worried sick about you." Ayane bit her lip. She's kind of guilty for just running off like that. "I was just visiting a friend." She said honestly. Ryu only nod and tell her to hurry home before Hayate gave her another long lectured and disappeared. Ayane gulped at that and hurry went home and Renamon followed swiftly.

As expected once Ayane reached home Hayate gave her a long boring same old lecture, well he apologized to Ayane to of course. After the long lecture, Ayane went to her room. Once she make sure that no one is around she opens the window and let Renamon in. "Well, this is my room. You and I going to share bed." Ayane said blushing. She never shared her bed to anyone before. Renamon only nodded and successfully hiding a small grin on her face.

**At DOATEC**

Kasumi is trying to get info so she went back to DOATEC building. Beside she's on the run so she can't return to her village. When she wander around the hall, she heard voices from one of the room so she decided to eavesdropping.

"It seems that a new digidestined has appeared." A man voice which Kasumi didn't recognize said.

"Seems to be. A child of Happiness." A woman voice who she know as Christie said.

"She got Renamon as her partner." The first man said.

"You got her name?" Christie asked.

"She is Ayane, Kasumi's half sister." The man said.

Kasumi gasped when she heard her half sister's name. What could that possibly mean. Do they intend to taking her as well? There's no way she would let that happen.

"Hmm it seems that digidestined appear a lot more recently. What are we going to do? Catch her?" Christie asked.

"No. Let's just test her." Another man voice said.

Kasumi is half relieved when she heard that they are not going to take her. But she didn't like the sound of TEST her.

"Well Oikawa, you always think of something to have fun. Which one do you want to send?" Christie asked.

"Let's send… Devidramon…" The man named Oikawa said in evil tone.

Now Kasumi is in panicked mode. What is this Devidramon? Is it some kind of monster?

"Wow… you are quite the evil one. Well her partner is Renamon anyway." Christie said in boring tone.

Just then Kasumi heard that something just shattered the window or something. Kasumi quickly run to the nearest window, and much to her horror, she saw a big black monster with red big claws flew in the night sky.

'Oh no. Ayane is in danger!' Kasumi thought panickly.

She then get out of the building. She wanted to help her sister somehow but she can't return. Not yet anyway. She can only hope that Renamon, or whoever it is help Ayane.

**Mugen Tenshin Village**

Both Ayane and Renamon sleep soundly when suddenly Renamon wake up because he felt another digimon is in the area. Ayane who felt that Renamon is awake wake up too. "What's wrong Renamon?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. "Digimon." She said. Ayane then paled at that. Faith did say about Digimon sometimes appear and hurt humans but she didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Ayane let's go." Renamon said. Ayane nodded. Ayane took her crest and digivice then sneak out of her room and follow Renamon.

Renamon lead her to the waterfall valley. There, they encountered a big black digimon with four red eyes and big red claws. "Devidramon a champion dark beast digimon." Renamon explained. Renamon then looked at Ayane and Ayane nodded. Renamon charged at Devidramon.

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon said as she threw sharpened leafs at Devidramon. However it's not effective enough and Devidramon hit Renamon with his Crimson Claw. Renamon is badly injured, but when she saw that Ayane is running towards her and at the same time Devidramon is charged towards Ayane, she pushed Ayane out of the way.

"RENAMON!" Ayane cried, not wanting to lose her new friend.

Just then her digiviced glow and Renamon glow as well.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon."

Renamon turned into a nine tail beast digimon which had yin and yang symbol on her forehead. "No one charged my friend and get away with it!" She snarled.

Ayane smiled at that. "Go for it Kyubimon!" She cheered. Kyubimon smiled at her.

Devidramon then used his Crimson Claw again but Kyubimon easily dodge it.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" She start to spin very fast, which causes the flame on her body erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. She then summons a mystical dragon which emerged from her body and destroyed Devidramon.

Ayane stared at the battle in awe. Kyubimon then flew to her and smile. Ayane smiled back and patted her head. "Thanks." She said. "Anything to protect you." Kyubimon said simply. "Need a ride?" She asked. Ayane nodded then hop on to Kyubimon and flew back to her house. Unknown to her, a certain black ninja was watching the entire fight.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Searching and Danger

Searching

It was a beautiful and peaceful day at Lastation. The birds chirped happily and the breeze greeted the morning nicely. It seems this peace would be last forever.

"AHHHHH!"

Or not…

Faith stared at her purple hair- well half purple to be exact. She stared at her hair in horror and she almost burst into tears. She did know that this will happen but she didn't expect this to happen THIS sooner.

Salamon instantly woke up when her partner scream. "W-what's wrong Faith?" She asked, worried. Faith only shake her head and show Salamon her hair. Salamon gasped. Half of Faith's hair has changed its color. Half of her hair's turning gray and on the other half is purple. Salamon then lit her head and gasped again as she saw Faith's right eye has changed color too. The once red eye become blue.

"F-Faith…What.." But she was cut by Faith. "I guess it's the effect of the experiment." Faith said giving her partner a sad smile. "What do you mean?" Salamon asked. "I told you about me being captured by a man and he done some experiments on me and my sister right?" Faith said. Salamon nodded. "Normally, the experiment would have a side effect like my sister, they became albino, as for me the effect is different since they do a different experiment on me. The side effect will cause my hair and eyes to turn into gray." Faith explained.

Salamon looked at her partner sadly. "B-but this just going to stay temporary right?" Salamon asked.

Faith shook her head and smile sadly. "No Salamon, once the transformation is complete I'm going to stay like this forever."

Salamon stared at her partner sadly. She knows that this is serious. Her sisters won't be able to recognize her like this. Salamon hop to her partner's lap and smile to make her feel better. Faith smile at Salamon.

Faith sighed again. How the hell she's going to visit Ayane like this? She promised Ayane that she will help her find her half sister today.

'Goodness….'

'**Faith…You okay?'**

'I'm fine don't worry I just have to wait for 'this' to be complete and go to Ayane's place.'

Amaterasu only sighed. She can't do anything about it. She mentally swore if that man ever appear again she will rip every part of him.

**5 Minutes later.**

Faith's eyes and hair have changed completely. Her hair now is gray color and her eyes are blue now. She sighed when she saw her reflection. She only hope that Ayane will still be her friend even though she well… Like this now. She sighed and teleported with Salamon.

**At Waterfall Valley**

Ayane and Renamon wait patiently for Faith. She's happy that Hayate let Faith help them. At least she has a girl companion.

Someone the poke her shoulder and she turned around. She saw a girl with gray color hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black jacket and black jeans. The girl smiled nervously at Ayane. Ayane frowned then gasped in realization.

"Faith?" She asked in disbelief. Faith nodded. "What in the world is happening to you?" Ayane asked again. Faith then explained the same thing she explain to Salamon. Renamon then patted Salamon's head to comfort her. It must be shocked her a bit. Ayane on the other hand feel bad for Faith. She mentally swore that whoever this man is she's going to rip him apart from limb to limb.

Ayane then hugged Faith. She never hugged someone before but Faith is special to her. She is her first real friend. "Hey, don't worry you're all still you." She said reassuring.

"Thanks." Faith said.

"Anyway… Yesterday a digimon appeared." Ayane said, releasing Faith. Faith gasped. "What kind of digimon?" She asked, hoping that it's not a dangerous digimon. "Devidramon…" Ayane said. Faith gulped. Of all digimon that would appear why it had to be Devidramon? "But… You're okay right? You're not hurt right?" Faith asked frantically. "Whoa whoa I'm fine stop being such a worrywart. Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon and save the day." Ayane said calming her friend down. "Oh… That's good." She said and sighed in relief.

They then went to meet up with Ayane's half brother, Hayate. Hayate is a muscular young man with brown hair. Faith hold Salamon and told her to act like a stuffed animal while Renamon hiding in the shadow.

"Master Hayate!" Ayane called. Hayate turned and found Ayane walked alongside a girl with lilac hair and blue hair who blushed lightly. Hayate smiled. "Ayane are we ready to go?" He asked calmly. Ayane nodded. "This is my friend who I talking about yesterday." Ayane said pointing at Faith. Faith smile "I'm Faith it's nice to meet you." She said. Hayate smiled in amusement. "You mean 'my friend who I KEEP talking about EVERYDAY." He said. Ayane blushed deep red at that. It's true that she has been talking about Faith a lot lately. It's because she's so happy that she has found a friend.

"S-Shut it!" She said still blushing. Faith on the other hand blinked. Does Ayane talked about her that often? "Really?" She asked Ayane. Hayate chuckled. "You have no idea." He said. "A-Anyway let's just go already." Ayane said tried to get away from this talk topic. Hayate only chuckled while Faith frowned in confusion but shrugged it off. "Anyway, what does your sister look like?" Faith asked Hayate. "She has brown hair like mine and orange eyes." Hayate said. Faith nodded and they departed.

**At Kyoto**

"So… what now?" Faith asked. She did said that she would help but… She doesn't really know the detail about all of this.

"We're going to split up and searched for her here." Hayate said simply. Faith nodded. It sounds so random but there's nothing they could do about it.

Faith then look at Ayane and gave her a 'We need to talk' look. Ayane nodded. When they saw that Hayate is out of sight, Faith then asked, "So… Renamon digivolve yesterday right?" Faith asked. Ayane nodded. "That's good… Anyway Renamon can still digivolve to a higher level digimon. It seems that whoever sends Devidramon might be a very dangerous enemy so we should prepare ourselves." Faith said.

"Oh okay… The things that concerns me is how did they digivolve?" Ayane asked.

"Umm… I don't really know either… What happened before she digivolve?" Faith asked.

"Well, she was badly injured by Devidramon and then I was very worried about her then I calling out her name and she digivolve." Ayane explained.

Faith tapped her chin, trying to figure it out… Is It possible because Ayane is worried about Renamon? Her memory about her time in the digital world is still blurry so she can't really remember anything. The only thing that keep attached to her mind is her sisters' face.

"Anyway, let's just began our searching. We will figure it out tomorrow.

Ayane nodded and they both split up and began their searching on Kasumi.

**When Ayane fighting Kokoro**

Faith sighed in annoyance. She had been walking for at least 2 hours but no clue. She mentally cursed herself for not asking direction. She wants to go back to Ayane and Hayate but she got lost. "My life is SU-" She didn't see that someone is ran into her…

CRASH

"Ooowie…" Faith muttered. What the hell? Are the Gods really hate her so much today?

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you okay!?" The person who ran into her asked.

"I'm fine… Don't worry." She lit her face to see a girl who looked a lot like Ayane, but her hair is brown and her eyes are orange. Her hair is reached her wrist.

**Kasumi P.O.V**

I look at the girl in front of me. Her appearance is kind of odd. She has gray hair and blue eyes… But her blue eyes are… unusual somehow. Her skin is pale white even though she looks healthy to me and her look is kind of… chill…

"You are… Kasumi right?" I snapped back to reality when I heard her said my name. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well…" She began but she paused somehow and stared at something behind me with horror. I turned around to see men with black outfit holding a gun each. The girl grab my hand and take me away from there. I can faintly hear a gun being shot behind me.

**Normal **

Faith mentally cursed herself for her misfortune today. For Goodness sake why does when she finally found Kasumi another trouble came? Worse yet, it was people from DOATEC. One of the company that helped Drexler Institute with their crazy experiment. When she heard that they already passed she sighed in relieved and turned to Kasumi.

"Are you alright? Sorry for just dragging you like that." Faith said with apologetic smile. Kasumi smiled back and nodded. "Ummm… How do you know my name?" She asked. "Well… Because you look a lot like Ayane so I figured that you are Kasumi, her half-sister." Faith said. Kasumi blinked when she heard her half-sister's name. Who in the world is this girl? "Who are you anyway?" She asked again. "My name's Faith, I'm Ayane's best friend. Nice to meet you Kasumi." Faith said.

Kasumi blinked several times. "Best Friend? For how long?" Kasumi asked. "Umm… 3 days…." Faith said. Kasumi hold the urge to bang her head to the nearest wall. How the heck this girl is able to befriend Ayane in 3 days? "Err… How is your first meeting with her?" Kasumi asked, interested with a fact that someone can be Ayane's best friend in 3 days.

Faith on the other hand is panicked inside. How the hell she is going to tell Kasumi that their first meeting was when she fell on top of Ayane when she teleported?

'**Just tell her that you bump into her!'**

'Oh… 'Kay…"

"I bump into her when I first come to your village." Faith said. "Well our first meeting is kind of… Awkward. She didn't started conversation at all so I asked her to show me around the village which she agree to do." Kasumi flinched at that. She could easily imagined what happened next. "While she show me around, I noticed that all villagers staring at her with a disgusting look so i… well…yell at them to stop staring at us…" She said, blushing. Kasumi eyes almost bugged out. She yelled at them? She doesn't know whether to called her fool or brave. "Anyway after that I asked why they staring at her like that and she told me the story which I'm sure you already know, then I told her that I was like that too when I was little and we became friends." Faith finished the story.

Kasumi blinked again, tried to understand the story that Faith just told her. She really can't believe that just because of such a simple thing, this girl can befriend Ayane. But she sighed and smile anyway. 'Well, at least Ayane won't be so lonely now.' She thought.

"Anyway… those guys… why are they following you?" Faith asked remembering men from DOATEC earlier. "Well, I won the first dead or alive tournament and after that, they caught me. They said that they are going to used me to make some sort of experiment, which have been successful." Kasumi explain. Faith gasped in horror. 'So they still doing that experiment!?' She thought angrily.

"This experiment… is Alpha experiment… isn't it?" Faith asked, clenching her fist. Kasumi blinked but nodded anyway, at least because she had heard the experiment name. "How do you know?" Faith looked at the girl in front of her. She also the same as her. A victim of mental men who only care for themselves and their crazy experiments. At least she can trust this info on her. "I was like you when I'm about 5. The DOATEC and their ally, the Drexler Institute have been planning a lot of experiments which include human's DNA and Reyvateil DNA. The experiments which involving human DNA is called Alpha project and the one involving Reyvateil is called reyvateil project. They have been working on it for 10 years now. The only one who survived their crazy experiments are me and my sisters." She said sadly.

Kasumi gasped at that. That DOATEC! They are horrible! They even took little girl for their selfishness. "Anyway… You should probably go now, Ayane and Hayate are both looking for you, if I'm gone for too long they'll be suspicious." Faith said, snapping Kasumi from her thought. "You're not going to take me to them?" Kasumi asked. "Nope." Faith said simply. Kasumi confused but nodded anyway and disappeared.

"Are you sure about this?" Salamon asked, popping out from Faith's bag. Faith nodded "Yep. It's up to her whether she wants to came back or not." Faith said.

"FAITH!"

Faith turned to see that both Hayate and Ayane running towards her. "Where were you? We've been looking all over for you." Ayane said. "Well… I got lost…" She said, hiding a fact about her encountered with Kasumi. Ayane shook her head in amusement, while Hayate chuckled. "Now we learn that you are bad in direction." Ayane stated. "N-No! I just… haven't been here before!" Faith said, defending herself.

"Yeah, yeah… Now come on." Ayane said, grabbing her hand.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Friends

FRIENDS

"You know, you were a bit harsh at that boy." Faith said as she and Ayane walked in the forest. Ayane rolled her eyes "He's doubting himself too much and that piss me off!" Ayane said a bit annoyed. "Uh-huh sure thing, I know that you just don't like it that he has potential but he doubt it, in other words you just want to cheer him up… in your own way that is." Faith said.

Faith, Ayane and Hayate has boarded a ship that's held most of the fighter for DOA tournament. Faith looked very disgusted at what DOATEC do. They still using tournament to gather people to become their guinea pig. That's just sick. When they arrived at China, they meet a young boy named Elliot and a Kung fu Master named Gen-Fu. Gen-Fu said that Elliot has potential but he always doubting it. Faith can see it this boy seem to have potential but he always in doubt, that's why he's not too confident.

Faith chuckled when she saw Ayane slapped Elliot for doubting himself and fortunately, that's make Elliot a bit more confident.

"S-Shut it! At least now he won't be such a crybaby like that again next time I see him." Ayane said. "Yeah yeah whatever." Faith said. Ayane then feel that someone is coming and feel someone watched her. 'I knew it.' She said. "Faith, you go on ahead, I have something I need to do." Ayane said. Faith blinked but nodded anyway because Faith now from Ayane stern voice that this is something personal.

Once Faith out of sight she glanced at Renamon, who is hiding behind a tree all this time. Renamon nodded at Ayane's glance which obviously said 'Stay out of this' and hide herself.

The shadow then show herself and revealed herself to be Kasumi. "It's hard to believe that you are a nukenin now." Ayane said coldly. Kasumi didn't say anything. "Go ahead and meet Hayate-sama if you like." Ayane said.

"I will."

"My only concerns is to kill Genra, I won't let you have this one." Ayane said. Kasumi sighed and only nodded then departed to meet her brother. Ayane let her sister go as she didn't really have any intention to kill Kasumi anymore, thanks to Faith. What bother her now is : Will she be able to strike her own father? The only one who wants to take her in when everyone treated her as an outcast?

"Are you okay?" Renamon asked quietly. Ayane nodded. "Let's meet up with Faith." Ayane said as she held out her digivice.

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KYUUBIMON"

Ayane then climbed up to Kyuubimon's back and they flew to meet Faith.

**At Osaka Castle**

Faith wait patiently for Ayane as she glance at the black ninja beside her and the platinum blonde woman beside the mysterious ninja. 'So this is the one named Ryu Hayabusa? Wow Ayane… you've got good eyes.' Faith thought. She had heard about Ryu Hayabusa many times from Ayane and she already take a hint that Ayane is more than admiring him. She most likely fell in love with him but too shy to admit it.

"There she is." Faith snapped out of her mind as she heard Ryu voice. She looked up to see that Ayane has arrived, which means all of them had gather together here.

"Well, since Ayane is here… You ready Ryu?" Hayate asked. "Of course. Let us see who is the greatest ninja." Ryu said calmly. "What's this all about?" Ayane asked. "Uh well… They want to do some kind of ninja duel… though I told them it wasn't a good idea…" Faith said.

Of course the two men didn't waste any time to listen to what Ayane's going to say, and begin their duel. Ayane only shook her head in amusement.

"Are they crazy?" Asked the platinum blonde woman. "Well, I don't worry about Hayate-sama that much." Ayane said calmly while Faith just look at the two ninjas with disbelieving look together with Salamon on her arms. 'Heaven's sake.' She thought. **'I know. Men are crazy.'** Amaterasu said in her minds.

"By the way… Are you and Ryu… !?" Ayane asked but shocked when she saw that Irine is not beside her anymore. "Ayane, where is …" Before Faith finished her sentence, Ayane already teleported to stop the fight.

**On the castle roof**

Hayate and Ryu are ready to launch their powerful attack when Ayane suddenly come in between "Wait!" She said. Both Ryu and Hayate are panicked when they saw Ayane came in between, luckily they able to send their attack to another way.

"What is it Ayane?" Hayate asked. Ayane turned to Ryu "Your partner, Master Ryu!" Ayane said. "Irine!" Ryu said and glanced down to find Christie has got Irine. "Ryu!" Irine called. "I've finally gotten the dog of CIA!" Christie mocked, then flee. Ryu then chase her and Ayane seems want to follow but Hayate stop her. Ayane then glanced at Faith. Faith nodded and follow Ryu.

About 5 minutes later, Faith found Ryu has already beaten Christie and Irine has been release from her clutch. "What are your intention?" Ryu asked. Christie smiled slyly. "Let's see… " She said then glanced at the castle roof. Faith and Ryu look at the roof. Their eyes widened as they see that half of it is covered by black fire and Ryu know that Hayate and Ayane is fighting Genra there. "They have start it." Christie said. "Damn you!" Ryu said. He then run quickly to join Hayate and Ayane.

"Well, well if it isn't little Faith… You have grown so… much…" Christie said. Faith turned back to Christie and look at her with disgust. "Well.. I am touched that you still remember me.." Faith said sarcastically. "Ah and you become very bold also… I honestly wanted to play with you but… orders are orders so… see you…" Christie said as she make her escape, leaving her and Irine.

"Could you… possibly be… Faith Achenbach…?" Irine asked carefully as she take a good look at Faith. Faith turned to her with widened eyes. "How…" She began but Irine cut her. "I'm from CIA. I am the one who is in charge to find the angels that are created by Drexler institute. We already found your sisters but we can't detect you at all." Irine explain. Faith sighed. 'Of course. How could I forgot that CIA is one of MEA allies?' She thought.

"Anyway, I'm glad that I have found you now. If you want I would report this to CIA and we can talk about this… tomorrow maybe?" Irine asked. Faith nodded. 'finally…. I can meet my sister at last… though they would not remember me…' she thought sadly.

A moment later, they saw that the fire has been put down and they quickly headed to the site. It turns out that Ryu, Hayate and Ayane have defeated Genra. They then went back to Mugen Tenshin ninja clan village, while Irine went back to CIA.

That night, Ayane held a ceremony on her own to honor her late father. Faith, Renamon and Salamon stay by her side through all of it. They are a bit sad. This is the first time they ever saw Ayane cry.

Back at the house, Ayane asked Faith to stay for the night. Ayane's mom and Hayate didn't mind at all of course.

"Hey, viximon… " Ayane whispered. "Mmm?"

"You are not going to leave me right?" Ayane asked. Viximon look at her as if she is crazy "Well duh! Of course not! You are my partner and my best friend for life!" Viximon said. Ayane smiled at that. "Thanks… just wanna make sure." She then glanced at Faith that sleep peacefully beside her and smile. She know Faith wouldn't leave her either. For once, Ayane is grateful to her destiny.

THE END


End file.
